Habit
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Dean has a tendency in getting into situations with the things that he hunts.
1. Habit

**Someone want to knock some sense into me, because I seriously have NO FREAKING IDEA how this came about or why I wrote it. Well scratch that I know why I wrote it, becaues it was in my head and I started writing and welll, this is what happened. BUT I don't know what caused me to write it, or why it was in my head in the first place.**

**I've been in a Supernatural/Teen Wolf Crossover mood lately. **  
><strong>Like, I kick started something. Since I wrote awkward, I've been thinking of ways to make these two fandoms work.<br>****I also am narrowing it down to the fact that I'm going through Withdrawals. **

**Yeah, that too.**

**Anyways I posted this little oneshot on my tumblr writing blog: agentdouble0(dot)tumblr(dot)com **

**Said blog where I'll post my crazy ideas that I have and well some of my stories, drabbles, one shots.**

But, yeah, I posted it there and I felt like I need to share it here.

**So anyways.**

**Onward..Yea. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own Supernatural.**

The hunter didn't know exactly how he found himself in such precarious position. One minute he was talking to some dude about music, the next moment, he found himself outside and being shoved into the alley way. Dean was also kicking himself for not carrying a weapon on him, which was unusual, he was always carrying his gun.

Dean let out a groan as his back made contact with the brick wall, "Shit," he gasped.

"Shut up," the person growled.

The next thing Dean knows is the person is pressed up against him, one hand gripping at his waist, the other hand gripping at his jacket. The hunter mentally kicks himself over and over, because one he's turned on and two, he finds one of his hands gripping at the strangers black hair, the other gripping the strangers jacket. Another reason why he's kicking himself, the person that has him pressed up against the wall is a male, and Dean should be pushing the male away, but he can't, he doesn't want too.

"Hey, hey," Dean rushed out, voice escalating a bit when the male presses a kiss to his neck.

The person chuckles, "Relax," he whispers.

Dean exhales loudly, "Easy for you-" his words fall short because the stranger is now grinding his hips and god, the friction is causing Dean to see stars.

"Name," the person mumbles against his neck.

"Fuck you," Dean gasps.

The person smirks as he pulls back and takes a step back as he looks into Dean's eyes. Dean notices that his eyes are also green. The dark haired man licks at his lips, "I know what you are," he says smoothly.

"What? Dean asks alarmed.

The man is chucking again and Dean hates it, because this male, might be from the Supernatural world. Dean shuts his eyes as the man closes on him again, breathe ghosting over his ear, "Derek Hale," the man whispers, "werewolf."

Dean freezes. Oh yeah, he's screwed. So damn screwed. Derek is stepping back again, he still has one hand gripping at Dean's waist. His other hand is trailing down Dean's arm, "You and your brother don't know much about us do you?"

Dean doesn't trust his voice so he just inhales sharply and sends the werewolf a glare. "Our senses are more heightened," Derek explains as he presses his body against Dean again.

The hunter mentally kicks himself again. "The minute you stepped foot into town, I heard you guys talking, so I know you're a hunter."

"Yeah," Dean grounds out, "And when I get out of this alive. I will kill you," he threatens.

Derek smirks as he mouths at Dean's neck, "You won't," he says.

"What makes you say that?" Deans asks in a growl.

"Because, you like that fact that I'm pressing you against the wall," Derek states, "don't deny it, I can smell it."

The hunter's breathing catches in his throat. Damn. Well, he can prove him wrong. The hunter places two hands on Derek's chest and tries to shove the lycan away but fails, Derek doesn't budge. So Dean tries again. Nothing. Derek pulls back, "Are you trying to prove a point?" he asks.

Dean let out an aggravated growl and with all the strength he can muster shoves Derek back. Derek stumbles back this time and Dean pushes Derek onto to opposite wall. The lycan's eyes flash blue and yea, well Dean's lost it. Because, damn, that was so fucking hot. The hunter's hand grip at Derek's jacket and he pulls the lycan into a heated kiss.

Derek smirked into the kiss as his hands come up to grip the hunter's arms and he twists them around and shoves the brunette against the wall. Dean lets out a gasp, "Shit," he says, "please don't kill me," he rushes out as hands come up grip Derek's jacket.

Derek nods, "I won't," he mumbles as he nips at Dean's bottom lip, "as long as you don't kill me?"

Dean inhales sharply. Does he want to kill Derek? No he really doesn't, which kind of scares him, the fact that he doesn't want to kill a werewolf.

Derek is grinning again, "Oh," he says, "I can also tell when you're lying," he presses closer to the hunter, brings his lips to Dean's ear, "so I would answer very carefully."

"I won't," Dean says, and it's the truth.

The lycan nods in acknowledgement and then he's brushing his lips softly against Dean's. The hunter lets out moan, and throws caution to the wind as he brushes his tongue against Derek's lips. Derek parts his lips and soon there's a clash of teeth and tongue as they both battle for dominance. And Derek finds himself slowly losing the battle. A growl reverberates from the wolf's chest and Dean lets out a gasp, his heart beat rising at the noise.

The hunter snaps his eyes open, breath catching in his throat as Derek's eyes flash blue. "Damn," he whispers.

The wolf inhales sharply, his grip on Dean tightens, "Sorry," he mutters in apology.

Dean is shaking his head a grin forming on his lips, "Don't apologize," he brings a hand up and runs it through Derek's hair, "besides its kind of hot."

Derek rolls his eyes as he releases his hold on Dean and places them on either side of the hunter's head. He's still crowding Dean against the wall but allowing the hunter some space. "So," Derek says, "do you have a curfew?"

Dean laughs, "I'm not a kid."

"Oh I know, but I know you're here with your brother," Derek says as leans down, lips ghosting over Dean's pulse point.

The hunter remains calm when he feels Derek nosing at his collar bone. It still remains come when Derek starts placing gentle kisses on his pulse point. The hunger lets out a sudden gasp and his pulse beings to race when Derek is nipping at his flesh. "So do you have a curfew? Yes or no?" Derek asks again.

Dean glares down at him, "My brother won't be too worried if that's what you're asking."

"You sure, because your phone has been vibrating in your pocket since I've pinned you against the wall."

"Shit!" Dean cries as he reaches into his pocket, hand grasping the electronic device.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dean!"

Derek smirks and Dean throws him a look.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, I've been calling you, why aren't you answering your damn phone."

"Sorry, I got caught up in something," Dean explains.

Sam exhales loudly, obnoxiously, "Are you even focusing on the damn case?"

Dean grins, yeah, he thinks to himself, I'm working on the case alright. "Well you know me Sammy," Dean says smoothly, "I got sidetracked."

"Well finish up and get your ass back to the damn hotel!"

"Alright, give me an hour."

Derek is glaring at him again and Dean raises an eye brow and it dawns on him, one hour, who the hell was he kidding. "Or scratch that," Dean rushes out, "damn it Sammy, just give me some time okay."

"Fine," Sam growls, "but be careful Dean, make sure you aren't hooking up with a Supernatural type creature, and before you say anything smart, you know what I mean, we don't want another incident where you find out you have a daughter some hours later."

Derek is looking at him, eye brows raised and Dean simply grins at him. "I won't Sam, I'm not an idiot."

"Just saying Dean."

"Whatever, later Sammy"

"Bye Dean."

Dean doesn't have time to pocket his phone because Derek is pulling Dean into a kiss. The hunter lets out a surprised gasp and Derek's tongue is in his mouth, and everywhere. Dean is also aware that the wolf has his hips pressed against his, and he's seeing stars again. Derek suddenly shoves Dean back, "So you have a habit in, getting it in with the things that you hunt."

Dean glares at him, "I do not."

Derek is smirking again, "Well you don't have to worry."

"Really, good, because I don't want to hear that you're pregnant later."

The Alpha licks at his lips and lets out a chuckle as he leans forward, lips against Dean's ear, "What makes you think you're going to top?"

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review with your thoughts?**  
><strong>That is out of my system. <strong>


	2. Meetings

**Okay, this is the last installment to this story. Because writing a Dean/Derek is so far off in my writing spectrum and I'm still blown by the fact that I wrote this. **

**I feel like I've cheated on my Derek/Stiles Ship.**

***sigh* I tell yah, someone needs to knock some sense into me or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own Supernatural. The characters depicted in this story don't reflect the actions of said characters.**

Sam eyed his brother suspiciously as they walked towards the Impala. The older Winchester was walking with a limp. Sam bit at his lip, "Dean," he said as he cleared his throat, "are you okay?"

Dean glanced back at his brother, "Yes," he growled, "I'm okay."

"Well, you're walking funny."

Dean huffed, "This is how I always walk."

Sam laughed, "Dude that is a load of bullshit."

"Just leave it Sammy," Dean growled.

Sam just put his arms up in defense as they threw their stuff into the trunk of the car. Sam slammed the trunk shut and watched his brother walk towards the driver's seat. Yeah something was definitely up. The younger Winchester raised an eyebrow as the bite mark that was placed on the side of his brother's neck. Sam sighed as he walked over the passenger side and slid in slamming the door shut. Dean slid in moments later, his movements slow. "Okay," Sam sighed, "you seriously need to tell me what happened because I know something did."

"Nothing happened okay," Dean ground out as he leaned over, hands ready to put the key into the ignition.

"Dean," Sam practically yelled, "Did you get hurt because you're walking with a limp and not to mention there is a fading bite mark on the side of your neck."

Dean's eyes widened as a hand flew up, his hand rubbing over the bite mark. "That stupid son of a bitch," he growled.

"So something did happen?"

"Yes-NO!" Dean yelled, "damn it just get off my back Sam."

The youngest Winchester leaned back in his seat, arms across his chest, "Did you get the werewolf?"

"Yes," Dean lied.

"Alright, so them I'm assuming that the bite mark and the limp was because you got hurt?"

Dean nodded not trusting his voice. His hand was still over the bite mark, rubbing at it.

"Lies!" Sam yelled, "you got a bite mark on you Dean, that usually means you should either be dead or turned!"

"Okay, I ran into the werewolf okay!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

"I couldn't kill it."

"Well, that's a shocker, why Dean, was she hot or something."

Dean licked at his lips, his breathing hitched in his throat, "Or something," he mumbled trailing off.

Sam flew forward from his seat as he turned towards his brother, "OR SOMETHING!" he yelled, "what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing Sam!"

"Dean," Sam yelled, voice laced with authority, "What the hell happened?"

Dean sighed, "I ran into the werewolf we were hunting."

"And?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Alright well-wait…did you say HIM!"

The elder nodded, "Yes."

Sam threw himself back into his seat, "Talk," he ordered, "now."

"I don't think so," Dean growled, "I'm not talking about it, that's it, no questions, that's it, it's done."

"Well," Sam said, "we can't leave town until we kill him!"

"No," Dean said quickly, "we can't anyways because he's got an agreement with another group of hunter's in town."

"Are you sure?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"You got with the werewolf didn' you?" Sam asked.

"No."

Sam licked at his lips, "Mhmm, so why are you walking with a limp?"

"I fell."

"Ah, I'm sure."

Dean turned to face his brother, "I swear to you Sammy, not a word, you hear me!"

"Mhmm."

Dean sighed as he stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. They drove in silence for a few minutes, "Wait a minute, I think I know why you're walking with a limp."

"Sam," Dean warned.

"Oh my god," Sam screamed, hand gripping the arm rest, "you had sex with him!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he turned to glare at his brother.

"No wait, holy shit! You let him..," Sam's eyes widened and Dean swore he could see the gears turning in his brother's head, "Oh my god, you let him fuck you!"

Dean pulled over to the side of road and threw the car into the park. "Not a word," he threatened, "no more, this does not leave the car, you hear me Sam."

Sam grinned, "Gotcha."

"Sam."

"I just thought I'd never see that day that well, I just never thought I'd see the day."

Dean sighed as he leaned over to start the car again inwardly groaning as he began driving again. "So," Sam said casually, a grin could be heard in the tone of his voice, "So what's the werewolf's name?"

"Not telling you,"

"I'll get it out of you," Sam grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes as he continued driving and they fell into silence again. They were driving for about half an hour when Dean noticed a black Camaro following them. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked over at him.

"I'm hungry, next diner I see, we're pulling over."

Sam nodded as he rested back in his seat, eyes watching as his brother pulled over. Sam sighed as he threw open the passenger door and Dean followed. "Go ahead," Dean said nodding towards the diner, "I'll meet you inside."

Sam rolled his eyes but walked towards the diner. Dean waited till he saw his brother disappear inside. He glanced around the parking lot and walked over towards the Camaro that was parked a few spaces away from his the Impala. He opened the passenger side door and slid in.

The hunter didn't have a chance to talk, Derek was fisting Dean's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean let out a groan as Derek nipped at his lips. The hunter let out a gasp when he felt the lycan's hand slip under his shirt. Dean pulled away breathing harshly, "What the hell Derek?" he hissed.

Derek smirked as he licked at his bottom lip, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"So you decided to stalk me to do that?"

The lycan nodded, "Oh yeah, of course."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know I thought we got that all done last night."

Derek shrugged, "Well, you know I'm a Werewolf, I live by a different code."

"Okay, well Mr. Werewolf, I have to go, my brother thinks we pulled over because I'm hungry."

"Well," Derek said his eyes flashing blue for a split second, "can he wait a few minutes?"

Dean groaned, "No way, he's already hounding me because I'm walking weird and because I lost my manliness to a werewolf."

The lycan exhaled loudly a hand trailing down Dean's stomach resting on the hunter's crotch, "So I take that as a yes?"

The hunter let out a shaky breathe but nodded as he pulled Derek into a kiss. Tongue and teeth clashed, "Derek," Dean gasped, "should we really be doing this here?"

Derek shook his head as he pulled back and started the car. Dean watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and they drove for a few minutes till Derek was driving them down a dirt path leading the into the woods. The lycan threw the car into park, "Back seat now," he growled eyes flashing blue.

Dean didn't need to be told twice as scrambled into the back seat. Derek following him quickly, body draped over him. Both made quick work of shedding their clothes and shoes. Dean let out a shaky breathe when Derek leaned down, teeth nipping at the bite mark that was made the night before. The hunter bucked his hips, "Fuck," the hunter yelled when their erections touched.

Derek trailed a kiss up to the hunter's neck he nipped at Deans lips and pulled back, "Suck," he ordered softly as he placed two fingers against the brunette's lips.

Dean obeyed as he darted his tongue out licking at the lycan's fingers first before sucking them into his mouth coating them with spit. Derek's eyes flashed blue again as he pulled his fingers out, "God," Dean mumbled, "Still hot," he breathed as he reached up to run a hand through Derek's hair.

Derek grinned down at him as he leaned down and pulled Dean into a soft kiss, his fingers slowly circling Dean's entrance. The hunter let out a hiss as Derek pushed his fingers in. "You're okay," Derek assured him.

"Go easy," Dean mumbled, "I'm still recovering."

The Alpha nodded, "Will you come back and see me?"

"I'll try."

Derek added a third finger and Dean let out a loud moan, "God, okay," he breathed, "Yeah, yeah, if it's like this I'll come back and see you."

"Good," Derek breathed as he pulled his fingers out lining his cock up at Dean's entrance.

Dean let out a shaky breath, "It's okay," he mumbled, "I'm ready."

Derek nodded as he slowly inched himself into the hunter. Dean groaned out in a pain, "Shh," Derek soothed.

"Fuck," Dean gasped when he felt the lycan bottom out. "Move," he breathed.

The lycan nodded as he pulled back slightly and thrusted forward, "Shit, Derek!" Dean gasped, hands going to grip at the lycan's arms.

Derek let out a rough growl as hands gripped at Dean's waist, he leaned forward, head buried in the crook of the hunter's neck. "Dean," the werewolf groaned.

The hunter bit at his lip as he thrusted his hips up to meet the lycan's. "Harder," he gasped.

Derek nodded as he increased the pace of his thrust and slammed harder into the body below him. The lycan let out a growl, "You feel good below me," he growled as he gripped Dean tighter one hand fisting the hunter's cock, "like you belong there, like you were made for me" the lycan mumbled.

Dean inhaled sharply nodding in agreement. The wolf's thrusts started to stutter and he could hear Dean nearing his orgasm. The lycan's tongue licked over the bite again causing Dean let out a throaty moan as he lifted his ups covering Derek's hand with cum. The wolf's eyes flashed blue as he bit down on the bite mark he had made before. Derek let out a howl as came inside of the hunter.

"I swear to you," Dean whispered when they separated, "if you get me pregnant, so help me Derek, I will hunt your ass down and kill you."

Derek laughed, his green eyes staring into Dean's, "Don't worry, you won't and I know for a fact that, that was a lie, you won't kill me."

"Yeah I won't."

"Besides, you're brother's going to kill you first, your phone has been ringing."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You need to stop," he mumbled as he held out his hand motioning to the werewolf to hand him his phone.

Derek grinned as he handed the hunter the electronic device, "Well stop making it a habit and getting with the things that you hunt Dean Winchester."

The hunter rolled his eyes again, "Derek Hale," he said, "shut up."

Derek grinned and let out a silent laugh when he heard the frantic yet angry voice of Sam flowing out from the electronic device. "Dean you better have a damn good reason as to why you aren't here!"

"I have a very good reason," Dean said.

The lycan was on Dean's neck again nosing at the bite, "He's busy," he said causally, knowing full well that the Dean's brother had heard him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, "You better not be with the werewolf again!"

The older Winchester glared down at Derek, "Sam," he said, "what can I tell you, it's a habit."

**Done.**  
><strong>Thoughts? Yes? No? Leave a review with your thoughts?<strong>

**(Again, I a done, I just, I can't do it anymore, I'm sticking to Derek/Stiles or Stiles/Jackson. And that's that.). **


	3. Stalker?

**So I think I may have lied when I said that I wouldn't continue this.**  
><strong>Because I was hit with an idea, and well you know I had to go with it or it was going to stay in my head and not go away or possibly go away and there goes a wasted idea.<strong>

**Besides, I get a kick out of writing this two, together. I just, I can't help myself.**  
><strong>I tried to stop but it just wasn't working.<strong>

**So onward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own Supernatural**

**Summary: Derek and Dean meet up again. **

Dean groaned as he took a gulp from his water. His eyes scanned the room and his breathing hitched in his throat. Derek Hale was sitting in the far corner of the diner. Dean had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, it has been months since he last seen the werewolf. The hunter blinked. Yep that was Derek Hale at the far corner of the diner. And he wasn't alone either, he was with a group of people. The lycan was suddenly looking at him. Derek smirked as he nodded in greeting towards the hunter, his eyes flashing red. Dean's breathing hitched. That was new. Sam watched his brother, eye brow raised, eyes holding confusion. "Dean?" he asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Derek was looking at him again his tongue snaked out licking at his bottom lip. Dean moaned, "I hate you," he mumbled under his breath.

Sam sighed as he stood up, "Hey finish up so we can go."

Dean nodded as he watched his brother head towards the restrooms, "I'll meet you in the car," Dean called after his brother as he stood up as well.

The hunter quickly paid and made his way outside. Green eyes frantically scanned the parking lot as he tried to find the black Camaro. He frowned when he couldn't see it. There was a green Honda Civic, his beloved Impala, a blue jeep, a silver Porsche and a couple of other cars. Dean sighed as he made his way towards his car. He was a few steps away when he felt a grip at his waist and he was being shoved up against the blue jeep. "How's it going Dean?" Derek asked, voice low.

Dean glared up at the lycan, "Fantastic," he answered in a growl, "are you stalking me or something?" he asked.

The werewolf shook his head, "No, I'm here with my pack, we're on a road trip."

The hunter inhaled sharply, "Well, it can't be coincidence that you're in the same damn place I am," he rushed out.

Derek grinned, "Well, we weren't going to pull over but I saw your car, took a shot and here we are."

"We have to stop meeting like this," Dean ground out when Derek's breath ghosted over his pulse

"Well that was a complete lie," Derek smirked, "have you forgotten already that I can tell when you're lying."

Dean glared at him, "No I haven't and on that note, what the hell happened with your eyes!"

The Alpha looked into Dean's green ones. He let his eyes flash red, "I became an Alpha."

"Oh well, that explains a whole lot!" Dean yelled.

"When you meet me, I was a Beta Wolf, I killed my Uncle who was an Alpha and I took the power from him."

Dean's eyes widened, "YOU KILLED YOUR UNCLE!" he yelled.

Derek rolled his eyes, "God you're a drama queen."

"Hey," Dean growled, "In no way shape or form am I a drama queen."

"Then calm down," Derek ordered.

"You killed your Uncle," Dean hissed, "how the fuck am I supposed to remain calm."

Derek growled, "My Uncle killed my sister, it had to be done, not to mention all those other killings he did."

The hunter tried to process all the information that was hitting him, "So, that's all."

Derek nodded, "Yes, it had to be done."

"Okay," Dean said, "you're not killing innocent people are you?"

"If I am, I'd be dead because I would be breaking the agreement I have with the Argents."

Dean nodded, "Well okay then."

Derek was letting go of Dean's shirt, "Your brother's coming," he said as he leaned in a placed a kiss on Dean's lips, "I'll see you later."

"How will you-"

Dean didn't get to finish because Derek was making his way back towards the restaurant. He watched as Sam nodded to the lycan in greeting. Panic hit Dean hard when the two began conversing. "Hey," Derek said casually, "how's it going."

Sam nodded in greeting, "going good."

"Good," Derek answered, "have a good rest of the day then."

Sam bid the lycan a good day and head off towards the Impala. "Hey man," he said, "let's go."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Pull over to the hotel we saw on our way over," Sam answered, "I'm tired."

"Gotcha."

Dean let out a yawn as he tossed and turned on his hotel bed. The hunter's eyes drifted closed but quickly opened again when he felt a phone vibrating in his pocket. Confused Dean reached over and answered it not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello," he said, voice gruff.

"Come outside," the caller ordered, "now."

Derek. Dean looked over at his brother. Sam was already passed out. The brunette quietly got up and pocketed the key to the hotel room and the keys to the Impala. He shut the door quietly and turned around. The hunter was suddenly letting out a loud groan, "I told you I'd find you."

"You are so stalking me," Dean moaned when Derek mouthed at his neck.

Derek smirked, "Oh please, you know it doesn't bother you."

"Can we not do this here," Dean groaned, "or do you get off on trying to take me in a public place."

Derek inhaled sharply, "Oh don't test me."

Dean shoved the lycan back, "Let's go, I'm assuming we're taking my car?"

Derek nodded, "Yes."

The Alpha wolf followed the hunter as they approached the black Impala. Dean slid into the passenger seat and Derek quickly followed slipping into the passenger seat. Derek leaned back, eyes scanning around the interior of the vehicle. "You really like to keep it all old school don't you?" he asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes," he said, "it was my dad's car, I practically grew up in this car, it's, it's my everything, she means a lot to me and I like her the way she is."

Derek looked around again and nodded, "Okay," he simply said.

The hunter turned to the lycan "Well?" he said.

"Remember the diner we met at this morning?"

"Yes."

"Head there."

Dean grumbled as he pulled out, "Oh yes, no problem."

Derek smirked, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the hunter's cheek," Thank you," he said mockingly.

Dean groaned as Derek gripped at his hips tightly. The two were currently parked in the diner parking lot. Both were in the back seat of the Impala. "Shit," Dean gasped when he felt claws slide down his side.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled in apology.

Dean glared, "You better not leave scratch marks on me Hale," he growled.

Derek nodded as he leaned down to nose at Dean's pulse, "I won't," he breathed as he nipped it, "I will however leave another bite mark."

The werewolf licked a trail till he reached the spot where Dean's neck and shoulder met. Derek bit down gently and lathed at the spot as he trailed his hands lower. Derek inserted a finger causing Dean to gasp, hips grinding to meet the lycan's thrust. "Derek!"

Derek smirked as he inserted another finger. "You've been with someone else," he mumbled.

Dean shook his head, "Have not," he mumbled.

"You have," Derek growled eyes flashing red as he glanced up at Dean, "lying again Dean," he smirked.

The hunter glared at him, "Fuck you," he ground out.

Derek inserted another finger, thrusting his fingers hard. Dean arched his back when he felt Derek's fingers brush against his sweet spot. "Derek, please!" he begged.

"The person you were with," Derek growled, "did they fuck you?"

Dean shook his head, "No," he rushed out.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Talk," he growled, eyes flashing red before it flittered back to green.

Dean whined when Derek's fingers stilled. Derek's eyes flashed red again, "Dean," he growled, "talk."

"It was a girl," Dean growled, "and I fucked her."

Derek inhaled sharply, "I can still smell her on you," he growled as pulled his fingers out.

"Sorry," Dean whined.

"Your are mine," Derek growled as he lined his cock up at Dean's entrance.

The hunter glared, "Excuse-"

Dean didn't have time to finish his sentence because Derek was entering, hard. Hands reached down to grasp the leather seats. "Mine," Derek growled, "you hear me Dean, and no one is allowed to touch you."

Dean nodded. Derek pulled out slowly and slammed back into Dean hard. "You are not to touch anyone," Derek growled.

Dean inhaled sharply, "Okay," he breathed.

"Got it," Derek growled as his eyes flashed red again as his movements stilled.

"Got it," Dean whined as he trashed his head from side to side, "please Derek, move."

Derek licked at his lips as he leaned down. Lips ghosting over the bite mark he made moments ago. Hands gripped at Dean's waist tightly as he began slamming into the hunter with long, hard thrusts. Dean's hands flew up and gripped at Derek's arms as he lifted his hips to meet the lycan's. "Derek," he gasped, "harder."

Derek nodded, eyes bleeding red as he thrusted harder into the hunter. "Dean," he growled.

"Shit," Dean breathed, "Derek, please!"

The lycan ears perked as he got what the hunter was begging for. He reached a hand down gripping Dean's cock as he began to jerk him off with his thrusts. The lycan let out a whine, as Dean's heart beat reached his ears. The sound loud. Derek's thrusts began to stutter as he neared his orgasm. The Alpha wolf bit at the mark again causing Dean to cry out, painting both their chests in white. Derek let out a low growl as he came inside the hunter. "God," Dean breathed when Derek pulled out, "I'm glad I ran into you today."

Derek let out a chuckle, "You always same something stupid after we're done having sex."

"Do not," Dean breathed, "besides it's better than chick flick moments, I don't' do those."

"Yeah," Derek mumbled, "and you certainly are done having sex with other people."

Dean whined, "I can't do that, you just can't tell me stop."

Derek's body was covering Dean's again, breath ghosting over the hunters pulse. "I can," he mumbled as a tongue snaked out to lick at the hunter's collar bone, "you're mine Dean."

"Who-oh god," Dean mumbled.

Derek was kissing down the hunter's chest, tongue lapping at the white fluid. "What's that?" Derek smirked.

"Okay," Dean rushed out, "I won't have sex with other people."

"Good boy," Derek mumbled as he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the hunter's lips, "Now we better head back before your brother flips out and my pack finds out I'm missing."

Dean nodded as he leaned up a bit pulling Derek into another kiss, "Hey," he mumbled.

The Alpha nipped at the hunter's bottom lip, "Yes?" he muttered.

"Stop stalking me."

Derek laughed as he looked into Dean's eyes. The Alpha's eyes flashed a red, "Don't you know me by now Dean," he growled as he leaned down, lips ghosting over the hunter's, "I do what I want."

Dean groaned as Derek fisted the hunter's cock causing the hunter to whine. Derek smirked,"So you can count on us meeting again," he said.

"You're going to kill me," Dean breathed.

"Shut up," Derek ordered, "besides you secretly love it."

"Fuck you and your werewolf abilities Hale."

Derek smirked, "I'll gladly do that again."

Dean rolled his eyes and Derek was laughing again as he pushed himself off of the hunter. "Oh Dean, by the way," he breathed, "your phone's ringing."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review please?**

**Someone want to stop me, I just, I can't believe myself when I'm writing these two.**  
><strong>I just can't!<br>I'm very much a Derek and Stiles fan.**

**And a Dean and Cass fan.**

This right here, is far off in that spectrum.


End file.
